


Имя

by Danny_R



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Explicit Language, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Сэр Реджинальд Харгривз считает, что его дети не должны отвлекаться на какую-то чушь о соулмейтах, поэтому перекрывает имена татуировкой.





	Имя

Эллисон бьётся в истерике. Она почти произносит свою коронную фразу, но отец зажимает ей рот и грубо перехватывает поперёк туловища. Длинные ноги бессильно бьются, кудри развеваются. Лицо у Эллисон яростное.

— Вы не понимаете, детки, — говорит мама с белозубой улыбкой, поглаживая Бена по щеке. — Это ради вашего же блага.

— Я не потерплю бунта в этом доме! — кричит отец.

Эллисон плачет навзрыд. По её красивому лицу рекой текут слёзы. Она уверена, что через двенадцать часов у неё на руке вычертится имя Лютера. И они будут вместе навсегда, что бы там ни было в планах сэра Реджинальда. Они планируют сбежать. Этого никто не должен знать, но почему-то знают все. У них даже может получиться — со способностями Эллисон.

— Ты не можешь лишать нас и этого, — говорит Диего. Бен почему-то легко представляет его девушку: умную, резкую, красивую и смелую. Почему он должен жить в неведении? Почему они все должны? Это так несправедливо. «Справедливости не существует», — всегда говорит отец. — «Есть только сила, и пока она на вашей стороне, вы на коне».

— Могу, — просто отвечает отец. — Я могу лишать вас чего угодно, пока вы находитесь под моей опекой.

Пятый наблюдает за всем с высокомерной ухмылкой. Как будто его не интересует, чьё имя появится у него. Возможно, у такого говнюка и нет никакого соулмейта. Так думает Клаус. Думает и говорит. Пятый разбивает ему нос. Бен не верит всему, что говорит Клаус, что бы на их счёт ни говорил Диего, но этому он почему-то верит. Разве что кукла выдержит характер Пятого.

Диего же смеётся над ними (над Эллисон с Лютером, над Беном и Клаусом): тили-тили тесто, все дела. Он, к счастью, пока не знает, как это, когда у тебя только половина сердца, а другая — у того, у другого.

Бен и Клаус уже решили, что им всё равно. Бен тогда волновался, а Клаус рассмеялся и сказал, что какое-то имя на руке ничего не поменяет. А потом Бен заболел ветрянкой, и Клаус отказался отходить от него даже ночью. Что бы там ни говорил Диего, опять же, Клаус гораздо больше, чем забавный придурок. Клаус заботливый, нежный, остроумный. С Клаусом никогда не бывает скучно. Клаус… Клаус — это всё.

А потом татуировочная машинка стирает даже возможность на знание правды.

В тот вечер Клаус целует Бена в губы, проникает языком в рот, дразнит. Он пока не умеет целоваться, но Бен не умеет тоже, поэтому неважно. И это должно быть так хорошо, так правильно. Но правильно ли?

Клаус отстраняется.

— Ты снова загоняешься из-за этой фигни с соулмейтами?

— Было бы так хорошо реально знать.

— То есть ты считаешь, что какой-то обнаглевший чёрт, сидящий на небе, лучше знает, подходим ли мы друг другу?

— Нет, но…

— Ну вот и всё.

Клаус затыкает его поцелуем.

***

— Ты теперь всё знаешь, так ведь? — спрашивает Клаус почти зло, совсем на себя не похоже. У него мутные глаза, красные, с расширенными зрачками. Он теперь принимает наркотики — постоянно. Бен хотел бы не видеть его таким.

Ещё Бен хотел, чтобы этого разговора никогда не происходило. Но некоторые вещи попросту неизбежны. Жизнь и смерть ебали желания Бена.

— Знаю.

Мутные глаза влажнеют. Кажется, что Клаус сейчас заплачет. Если бы он не был так объёбан, они могли бы серьёзно поговорить.

— Ну и?..

У Бена рвётся давно остановившееся сердце. Он не должен. Он не должен. Он не должен.

— Моего соулмейта звали Джон. Так что ты абсолютно свободен.

— Вот так значит?

— Вот так…

Бен и сейчас видит имя под татуировкой Клауса. Своё имя.


End file.
